All I Want For Christmas Is You
by middaymoon92
Summary: Misaki gets Usagi the perfect gift. Which is himself of course! No real plot, never is. Oneshot. R and R please!


Usagi X Misaki

"All I Want For Christmas Is You"

This is an idea I came up with while listening to completely innocent Christmas music. Just goes to show you how perverted I really am. Lol. Maybe I have more in common with Usagi-san that I thought. :D And I don't think I'll be able to listen to any of my favorite childhood Christmas songs without blushing. ^_^

OOOO**OOOO**

Usagi smiled as he finished his manuscript for his next book. He finished a day before his deadline. Aikawa would be so surprised and pleased she'd probably throw a party. No, she wouldn't because he wouldn't attend. A celebratory drink then. Obviously he didn't do this for her though. No, he was doing this for his young lover. Not that he'd appreciate it. Usagi shook his head. No, Misaki would. That's why he was doing this. Christmas was just around the corner and he had big plans.

Usagi glanced down at his desk and there, sitting right next to his computer, was a gold fountain pen. He smiled and picked it up. Misaki had worked hard to get this for him last Christmas. He'd even dressed like Santa to afford it. Eventually he'd gone back for the engraving. Misaki denied their relationship in most ways, he'd gotten better about it, but this was proof of their union. No one else had to see it like that but Usagi did.

This would always be a symbol of Misaki's love for him. Still, it would be nice to hear it once in a while. Usagi wondered if Misaki was aware that he shouted his love for Usagi when he came. Usagi made him cum a lot. Just thinking about it had his member stirring. Deciding he'd wait a while before turning in the manuscript he went downstairs to fill up on Misaki.

When he got downstairs he was shocked to see that there was no Misaki cleaning up something, or studying, or cooking. Frowning, he went in search of his young lover. He checked Misaki's bedroom first, then his room, then the toy rooms. Nothing. No sign of life. Well he would just wait until the college student got home, in the meantime he'd turn in his latest book.

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki opened the door, calling out that he was home. He heard no response. Shrugging he went into the kitchen to set down the grocery bags. There he saw a written note, obviously from Usagi. The note was written in the bold, careless, and perfect way Usagi had of writing.

Misaki,

I've gone to the office, not sure how long it will take. I may not be home for dinner, so don't wait for me.

All my love,

Usagi.

P.S. When I get home I want to take you to the bedroom and make you wet with want for my

Misaki crumpled up the note and yelled to the empty rooms, "Stupid Usagi! Writing something on a note and leaving it out for anyone to read!" Okay, so chances of anyone else reading it were slim to none, but still! Perverted old man. Stupid rabbit. Misaki lifted the lid on the trash to toss the note but found himself putting it in his back pocket. Anything with Usagi's name on it shouldn't be thrown away.

Aahh! Why was he thinking like a love struck teenage girl? Grabbing the note he tried to throw it away again. This time he un-wadded it and placed it in the top drawer of his night table. That one was placed over several other papers that looked almost identical to the one in his hand. All of them were from Usagi and all of them carried his lover's name.

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki was in yet another store. He wasn't sure how many he'd gone too but his feet hurt and so did his lower back.

Not one bag hung from his shoulders or hands. Because he hadn't bought anything. He'd gone through every shop in the mall and any store really that he could think of. But there wasn't a single store that a gift that was perfect for Usagi. Last Christmas that pen had just screamed Usagi's name, this Christmas there was no such luck. He'd been saving up since October to be able to buy Usagi he perfect gift. Money wouldn't stop him this time.

But it seemed every shop in Japan would stop him. Sighing he was tempted to give up.

"What's she like?"

Misaki turned around and saw a little old woman with a big grin.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Her, the girl." At Misaki's blank look the old woman cackled and smacked Misaki on the shoulder. "The one you are shopping for. I've been the owner of this shop for a long time. I know a young man in love when I see one."

Misaki began to argue, "No no!" Waving his arms in front of him he blushed and tried to hide his discomfort. "I'm not in love with anyone. You're mistaken."

"And you are a young man looking for the perfect gift." The old shop owner ignored his protests and cackled again. "I think I have the perfect gift for you." The old woman walked away and Misaki assumed he was supposed to follow and did so. She walked to the back of the store into a curtained off room. Deciding he'd better just wait outside he let the curtain close in front of him and he waited.

From the other side he heard a lot of clacking and clanking and then a dull thud. Frowning, he was tempted to go inside and check on the old woman. A loud snipping sound could be heard. Suddenly, the curtains flew open and the woman grinned up at him while thrusting a box into his hands. "There you are dear."

Misaki looked down at the box for a long moment. Was she kidding? Shaking the box a little he felt nothing move. The box didn't weigh much either. "Now, you don't open that until Christmas Eve. You've got a lucky girl."

The old woman scooted him outside. He tried to pay for the gift but she pushed him out and said to have a good Christmas. Misaki started the walk home, hardly looking up from the white box in his arms.

OOOO**OOOO**

Usagi stood looking at the tree. Despite what Misaki said he'd managed to find one bigger than last years. He'd had to buy more ornaments and lights for it though. And the star at the top was bent over because it hit the ceiling. Maybe next year he should get a smaller one. Looking down he noticed all of the boxes wrapped prettily resting under the low branches. Misaki wasn't happy about the amount of boxes and had told Usagi to take it all back and to quite spending his money one useless things.

Obviously he hadn't listened and instead got Misaki's mind on other things. Usagi looked over at the couch with a smirk. If he was lucky that's what they'd do tonight. And all the next morning. Then they'd open up presents and maybe eat before doing it again. Usagi decided that Christmas was now his favorite holiday.

Now that he thought about it, where was Misaki? They were each supposed to open one present tonight. Misaki had gone upstairs and had been gone for a long while. Frowning he went up the stairs and without knocking, went right into Misaki's room. He stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping. His heart had surly stopped and his breath clogged in his lungs. He couldn't even register what was in front of him before heat pooled into his belly and thighs.

There Misaki was standing in front of the mirror, face frowning. His pale skin was accentuated by the red ribbon he was wrapped in. The wrapping consisted of three bows. Two small ones on his chest, perfectly covering his pink nipples. They were held together by two ribbons that hung over his shoulders and crossed in the back to tangle with another ribbon. Together the three of them made the large bow in the front, they hung just enough to cover the most delicious part of his young lover.

The upside was that he could perfectly see Misaki's backside.

Finally Usagi's brain was functioning just enough that he found he could talk. He cleared his throat to say something but as soon as Misaki heard the noise he jumped, yelled, turned in mid air, landed and covered himself. Usagi wondered how he did it so quickly.

"Can't you knock? What are you doing in here? Did you plan this? You pervert! Bastard Usagi!"

Usagi raised a brow. "I didn't do this." Usagi's eyes hungrily ran over Misaki's mostly naked body. It now had a rosy glow due to Misaki's blushing. "But I'm giving who ever did a medal. And asking them to make many, many more." As Usagi started toward Misaki he thought for a moment that he must look like a feral jungle cat about to pounce. Not for the first time, he thought he was not aptly named.

As he moved forward Misaki moved back. "T-this was an accident. I didn't mean to buy this. I was l-looking for a gift for you."

Usagi's heated eyes locked on Misaki's wary ones. He watched Misaki shiver and came undone. He lunged at the young boy and grabbed him around the waist, swiftly catching his pray. Catching the teen off guard he swept up his legs and began to carry him out of the room. "What are you doing?" Misaki said while struggling to get away. "Put me down! Idiot! I'm going to change. Moron! Let me go!"

Usagi ignored him and walked down the stairs. On his way he turned off all the lights and turned to face the tree, the only light in the room. Under the tree Usagi laid Misaki on his back swiftly covering Misaki's body with his own. Usagi looked deeply into his lover's wide eyes. "What are you doing?" Misaki asked timidly.

"I'm unwrapping my gift. Which you so conveniently didn't wrap." Usagi reached up and flicked a bow making Misaki groan as the silky material rubbed against his nipple. Slowly Usagi began to undo the ribbon, starting with the bow on left nipple. As he uncovered the pink flesh below he placed his lips over the orb teasing it until it was fully erect, then taking it into his mouth.

"Ah. U-Usagi, not, under the tree."

"Every Christmas eve we each unwrap one gift. That's what I'm doing." He then focused on untying he the other ribbon giving what he found underneath the same treatment. Misaki was groaning on the floor clinging to older lover arching his chest to get closer, silently asking for more, unable to get the words out.

Usagi obliged, running his hands all over his lover, kissing him deeply. Usagi was moving his mouth down to his neck when he grew still for just a moment. Misaki's small, warm hands were on Usagi's belly, having pulled his shirt from his pants. Usagi continued as he normally would while waiting to see what his beloved did next. He was shocked and pleased when he felt those warm hands drift up to his nipples. Misaki groaned when Usagi gently bit at his neck where it met his shoulder. Reflexively the warm hands balled into fists rubbing Usagi's nipples into stiffness.

After a moment those hands went back to what they were doing. Misaki moaned when he felt what he'd done to his lover. Usagi's hands moved down his lover's sides and over his hips until he could clutch Misaki's ass pressing his still clothed cock against Misaki's opening, rubbing until they were both panting.

Refusing to hurry Usagi moved down his lover leaving marks and wet spots all over the college student's torso. When he got to the large bow he began to undo the ribbon. Misaki's blush ran all over his body making Usagi's balls tighten. When he uncovered what was underneath he took it into his mouth. Misaki sprang forward and clutched at Usagi's hair crying out in pleasure. Usagi was elated when words like "don't" and "that's dirty" didn't come from his lover's mouth.

When Misaki came it was _his_ name on Misaki's lips. Unable to stand it any longer Usagi undid his built and pants pulling them down just enough, in too big of a hurry to bother taking them off. He flipped Misaki onto his stomach and stared at that perfect ass. Misaki turned his head to the side and looked back at Usagi. Something he'd never done on his own before. Misaki gave a weak smile and Usagi lost all thought.

He raised Misaki's hips into the air and entered him in one swift movement. The teen cried out. Usagi cursed himself for not preparing him or even using lube. Leaning forward he placed his lips next to his lover's ear. "I'm sorry. Sh. I'll make you feel good." Misaki gave a whimper and a nod. Usagi's heart clenched but he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting all the way in. A few moments of this and Misaki wasn't groaning in pain anymore but pleasure. Misaki began to move his hips to meet his lover's. Usagi grabbed onto them and began to direct Misaki's movements. When a cry broke from Misaki's throat Usagi began to quicken the pace, hitting Misaki's spot over and over again.

"I can't. I'm going to- Usagi… ah nng… I'm gonna cu-cum."

Usagi cupped Misaki's chin and kissed him deeply at the same moment his seed filled Misaki. The boy's cavern closed tightly around him, drawing out his orgasm while Misaki had his own.

When his breath was no longer clogged in his lungs Usagi lifted himself off the boy and switched their positions to Misaki was laying on top of him. He kiss the boy once more before asking, "Where did you get that?" He made a gesture to the discarded ribbon.

"A little shop. An old woman, the owner I guess, said she knew I was shopping for the person I was in love with and said she had the perfect gift."

Usagi chuckled. "She did indeed." Misaki blushed and buried his head in Usagi's chest.

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

"Yes you did. You gave me this."

Misaki shook his head. "I didn't buy you anything. I tried to find a gift like the fountain pen, something that just seemed perfect for you. I'm sorry."

Usagi pulled Misaki's face up and cupped his cheeks with his large, cold, hands. "You got me the perfect gift. All I want for Christmas, is you."

Misaki started to duck his head but stopped. He looked up into Usagi's eyes and said, "I love you. Merry Christmas."

Usagi smiled and kissed his lover deeply. "I love you too." Sighing he lay his head back, holding the slender body to him, tightly. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
